1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a machine and a method of plaiting threads resulting in braids, wherein thread can be made of all types of materials, e.g., cotton, metal, synthetic polymers, alloys, carbon, etc. Therefore, the machine and the method of the present invention would be used in a broad variety of industries.
2. Description of Prior Art
Machines to make braids have the limitation of being complex machines because the braids are made from filament, threads, strands, or fibers provided by a reels or cylinders, wherein the each reel or cylinder is physically connected to an element which moves around the reel or cylinder the filament from each reel or cylinder is released, wherein the multiples released filaments form braid. This need of a physical contact element to move the reels or cylinders in such a way that braids are formed make this kind of machines costly not only to make, but also to maintain. An example of this type of braiding machine is described by Leon Bettger, J. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,644.
The present invention overcomes the above mentioned limitation, the need of a physical contact element to move the reels or cylinders that provide the threads or filaments which would form a braid.